


Don't You Dare Bring Me Flowers

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Allergies, Get together fic, M/M, camoes by Yakov and Lilia, light h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Bradford Pears: An Invasive cockblock species no one should like.





	Don't You Dare Bring Me Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the_wordbutler for a read-through. Any typos are totally on me.

Beka is quietly thrilled when he finds out he and Yuri will both be at Skate America. They've built a real friendship over the last few months, via texts and phone calls and emails. For the first time Beka can remember, he's as excited to see someone at competition as he is to skate.

He texts Yuri when his plane lands in Boston. 

**Otabek:** On the way to the hotel. Coach says I'm free until tomorrow morning.

**Yuri:** Room 1749. I'm dying. 

Otabek snorts at the reply. He and Yuri had talked through a few different time zones, and Yuri does not handle jet lag well.

**Otabek:** Take a power nap. 

**Yuri:** No. I'm DYING. Fucking white death.

**Otabek:** What?

**Yuri:** The fucking trees. 

Otabek looks up from his phone and out the window of the hotel shuttle. They're driving down a side street, trees planted every thirty feet or so. They're in full bloom, tiny white petals on the trees, and on the sidewalks, and on the cars parked at the curb. 

**Otabek:** What kind of trees are they?

**Yuri:** Death trees. They are death trees. Burn them all down after I die.

Otabek opens his browser and searches "white flower trees Boston USA." He taps the option to browse images and opens the first picture of trees that look like the ones he's still passing.

**Otabek:** They're Bradford Pears. They're invasive.

**Yuri:** How interesting. How does that keep my sinuses from killing me?

**Otabek:** Information is powerful. Maybe read that aloud to them.

**Yuri:** Fuck. You. 

*

Otabek gets his room key, drops off his luggage, and goes down two floors to Yuri's room. His knock is answered by a disarrayed Yuri. His hair is limp and damp against his head. His entire face is bright red, and he's stripped down to his boxer briefs. There's a fine layer of sweat all over him. 

He sneezes. Loudly. Otabek jumps in surprise. "Wow," he says.

Yuri mutters something dark under his breath and turns away from the door, leaving it open. He walks into the open bathroom, which has steam pouring out of it. "Lilia and Yakov are trying to figure out what I can take that won't fuck me up," he says as he sits on the bathroom floor next to the running shower. He takes a deep breath and starts coughing. 

Otabek winces and strips down to his own boxer briefs. He walks into the bathroom and shuts the door so the steam stays contained.

"You don't have to," Yuri says. 

"I like a good steam," Otabek replies. 

Yuri rolls his eyes, then rubs his fingers against his temples. "My head feels like it's going to explode. I can't breathe out my nose at all, and my lungs feel fuzzy."

"Fuzzy?"

"Like there's something lining them. It's gross. I breathe too deep, and I cough. I don't breathe deep enough, I get light-headed." Yuri presses against his temples again and lets out a huff of frustration.

"It's easier if someone does that for you," Otabek says. "Here," He walks over to Yuri, sitting on the edge of the tub with his knees on either side of Yuri's shoulders. He combs Yuri's hair off his face with his fingers, then presses lightly with two fingers just in front of his ears. "There?"

"Yeah," Yuri says. He sighs in relief after a few seconds of massage and hangs his arms over Beka's thighs. He tips his head back a little and sniffles. 

Otabek presses his thumbs behind Yuri's ears, working his way up. Yuri gives another sigh, then has to pull away to cough. Then sneeze. Then cough. "Are you sure you can skate like this?" Otabek asks, concerned at how wheezy Yuri sounds. 

"I'll skate," Yuri says. It's supposed to sound determined, Otabek is sure, but Yuri is panting from coughing and looks ready to flop to the floor.

"Get back here," Otabek says, pulling lightly at Yuri's shoulders. When Yuri is resettled between his legs, Otabek starts a light massage on Yuri's shoulders. He works his hands over Yuri's shoulders and to the top of his chest, pushing gently but firmly from Yuri's collarbone to just above his nipples. He repeats the motion a few times, then settles back on Yuri's temples. He alternates between the two while Yuri siffles and coughs and sneezes his way through another fifteen minutes of the steam. 

"Ugh, I'm boiled," Yuri says as he struggles to stand up. He uses Otabek's knees as leverage, and Otabek holds him around the waist to steady him. 

"Got it?" Otabak asks. Yuri nods, so Otabek lets go and leans over to turn off the shower. 

Yuri falls into another hacking cough and has to grip the sink for support. Otabek opens the bathroom door to let the remaining steam dissipate. Yuri stumbles out of the bathroom and into the main room. Yakov is sitting at the small table tucked into the corner and does not look surprised to see Otabek. Otabek figures years of coaching Yuri and Viktor before him (not to mention Georgi) has probably left Yakov immune to surprises.

"I have tissues with aloe," Yakov tells Yuri when Yuri lowers himself very slowly onto the bed. "And cough syrup that should not cause you any dizziness or fatigue. There is also nose spray, extra-strength acetaminophen, and Zyrtec."

"Can I skate?" Yuri asks.

"If you can breathe tomorrow, you can skate. Lilia is having the concierge bring you a humidifier. You will turn it on and leave it on."

"Yes, Yakov."

Yakov stands and places his hands on Yuri's shoulders. His hands practically engulf Yuri, and Otabek is starkly reminded of how small his friend is. "You will rest," Yakov says. He looks at Otabek. "You will make sure he rests."

"Yes," Otabek agrees. "I'll order room service for us both for diner and make sure he stays in."

"Where the fuck would I go when I can't breathe?" Yuri asks.

There is a tiny flit of a smile across Yakov's face. "You would find someplace." Yakov turns away from Yuri and reaches into his coat pocket. He removes a key card and hands it to Otabek. "In case you need to run errands."

"Thank you," Otabek says.

Yakov looks between Otabek and Yuri, nods to himself, and leaves. 

Yuri flops backwards onto the bed and starts coughing.

Otabek holds out his hands and lever Yuri back up to a sitting position when he grasps his forearms. "Can you stay upright for a couple minutes?"

"Didn't I just?"

Otabek can't help but smile at Yuri's tone. He runs his hands up Yuri's arms before stepping away to pull down the bedcovers and pile the pillows so Yuri can lean back against them but still be mostly upright. "Come on. You'll be more comfortable."

Yuri lets Otabek help him stand but pauses before getting into bed. "My underwear are wet," he says, and Otabek steps back so Yuri can peel them off before crawling under the covers.

"Your hair's wet, too," Otabek says as he removes his own underwear and walks across the room to put his jeans back on. "Want me to braid it?"

"Yeah."

Otabek does so, tying it off just as there's a knock on the door. It's Lilia. She walks in with a bellhop trailing behind her. She points to the small table, and the bellhop places the humidifier on it before pushing the whole table across the carpet so it is next to Yuri. Lilia tips him, and he leaves. 

"You will be here all night," Lilia says to Otabek. "Yakov has already informed your coach."

"That's fine," Otabek replies. "I'll get my pajamas in a while."

"Yes." Lilia looks at Yuri and presses the back of her hand to his forehead. "No fever. Good. It is just allergies, then."

"Just allergies," Yuri mutters. 

"You would not even be allowed to consider skating tomorrow if you had a fever. Be reasonable."

Otabek manages to keep a straight face when Yuri cuts him a glare, clearly expecting him to have a comeback. "How do I help?" Otabek asks Lilia instead.

"Make certain he takes his medicine throughout the afternoon and evening and get some food in him. Do not allow him any chance to exercise or escape." Lilia looks back at Yuri, and Otabek watches her face soften, just a little. He wonders if Yuri sees it. "Tomorrow morning, we shall see."

She waits for Yuri's nod, then turns to Otabek to get his agreement as well. She leaves with the same sense of purpose she walked in with, and Otabek feels like he just saw a performance like no other. 

Yuri sneezing twice brings him out of his trance, and he gets the bag of medicine. He doles out two acetaminophen, a dose of cough syrup, and a single Zyrtec. He lets Yuri handle the nose spray as he opens the package of tissues and fills Yuri's water bottle. 

"Ugh," Yuri says when Otabek walks back to the bed. He's flopped out against the pillows with his eyes closed. "How long until any of this kicks in?"

"Probably half an hour at least." Otabek picks up the coffee carafe and fills it in the bathroom sink, then uses it to fill the humidifier. "Does anything sound good to eat?"

"No, and I'm usually starving all the time now."

Otabek pauses in replacing the coffee carafe to look Yuri over properly. The covers are shoved down to his waist, and his chest looks leaner than usual, his arms maybe a little longer. Otabek remembers his own growth spurt (such as it was), and remembers the hunger. "I'll pick a few things from room service. Maybe having food near you will trick your body into eating."

"Whatever," Yuri says. He looks like he wants to scowl but doesn't have the energy for it. He plucks a tissue from the package and blows his nose.

Otabek moves the waste basket so it's next to Yuri, rather than across the room. He picks up the room service menu and looks it over. "They have soup," he says. "There's also eggs and toast."

"Soup," Yuri replies. "Whatever they have. I don't care."

"Do you want juice?"

"No."

Otabek calls room service and places an order for two large bowls of soup, a basket of bread, and a large pitcher of ice water. He adds a pot of tea as an afterthought, remembering how often his parents made it for him when he wasn't feeling well. If Yuri doesn't want it, Otabek will just enjoy it himself.

"Beka," Yuri says in a pathetic moan once Otabek is off the phone, "this sucks." 

"I know," Otabek replies. He climbs over Yuri and onto the bed so they're shoulder-to-shoulder. Yuri lays his head on Otabek's arm, and Otabek wishes he was better at offering sympathy. "Let everything kick in," he says, and he feels silly.

Yuri hums like Otabek's actually said something encouraging. "Thanks for sticking around," he mumbles, half into Otabek's arm. "I know this is lame."

"I was going to hang out with you anyway. It's not a big deal."

Yuri presses his head more firmly into Otabek's arm. "No, it is."

Otabek looks at Yuri again. He shifts his arm so it's around Yuri's shoulders, and Yuri leans against his side. "Why? You're not contagious."

Yuri sighs, then has to pull away from Otabek so he can sneeze and blow his nose. He flops back against Otabek after he's done and pokes his fingers softly into Otabek's side. "I had a plan," he says.

"What was it?" 

Yuri shakes his head. "I shouldn't tell you. You might not like it."

"I've been looking forward to spending time with you for months," Otabek says. "I'm sure whatever you planned would be fun."

"It's not…" Yuri turns his face into Otabek's chest. He buts his forehead under Otabek's pec, and then Otabek feels a soft kiss placed over his ribs. 

"Yura?" 

There's another kiss, this one a little firmer. Yuri doesn't look up. He places a third kiss.

"Yura," Otabek says softly. He dips his head and kisses Yuri on the crown of his braid. Yuri freezes. "It's okay," Otabek says into Yuri's hair. "I like this plan."

"Yeah?" Yuri tilts his head up just enough to see Otabek's face.

"Yeah." Otabek kisses Yuri's forehead. "But I'm not kissing you properly until I'm sure you won't sneeze in my mouth."

Yuri groans and shoves at Otabek. Otabek doesn't move. Yuri shoves him again and only succeeds in pushing himself backwards and to the side to fall onto the bed. He starts coughing on impact, and Otabek helps him sit up so it's easier to breathe.

"Fucking death trees," Yuri mutters. 

"Yeah," Otabek agrees and pulls Yuri in close to make sure he's okay. He kisses Yuri's bare shoulder and smiles when Yuri sags against him. "Try to rest," he says. "Let the medicine work."

Yuri grunts in response and curls further into Otabek. "I wanted to make out tonight," he says, and it's almost a whine.

"Let the medicine work," Otabek repeats, and he laughs softly when Yuri pokes him in the side much harder than earlier. "Thinks it's kicking in," he says, then winces when Yuri sneezes on his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> So, Bradford Pears actually are invasive, and they're weak trees to boot, so they break super easily in weather. I am also allergic as fuck, so please do not plant any more of the assholes.


End file.
